


Thunderstorms

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Romana?"

"When you suggested watching the famous electrical storms of Ragdas IV," she said, "I didn't think you meant quite this closely."

"But this is the best way to see them! Fascinating, isn't it?"

"We are getting wet," Romana pointed out.

"It's raining," was his only reply.

"I suppose you find this enjoyable?"

"We're watching the most spectacular thunderstorms in the universe! Of course it's enjoyable," he said, with the kind of enthusiasm that often made her sigh a little and roll her eyes. "It's a pity that K-9 has to miss it, really."

"He is safe inside the TARDIS," she said. "Safer than us, I believe."

"Oh, don't worry, Romana," said the Doctor. "We won't get hit by lighting. I've researched the weather records quite thoroughly. According to my calculations, this precise spot on this precise day is just as safe as the TARDIS."

" _Your_ calculations?" she repeated. He wasn't sure she liked the way that question sounded.

"Well," he admitted, "K-9 helped. A little bit."

"Ah." It was almost like a sigh of relief.

There was a moment of silence before the Doctor spoke again.

"Romana," he said, pointedly looking at the spectacular display of lightning instead of at her, "I'm under the impression that you are more confident in K-9's calculations than in my own."

"That would be because I am," she said simply.

"Well, it's true that a machine has a slightly smaller margin of error, but…"

"You have a history of showing up anywhere but where you intended to, Doctor."

"… why don't you just enjoy the view, Romana?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before she replied.

"It was _you_ who brought up the subject," she said. The Doctor didn't turn to face her.

"Ah, look at that _wonderful_ lighting!"

Romana did.


End file.
